Why would 1994 be my worst year?
Why would 1994 be my worst year? is one of the most famous books, written by Laua Auza. Only Link, Newman, Laua Auza, and a few more penguins who hid the book somewhere, have the limited edition book. Others are plain normal. Description/About This book, which has 35 chapters, tells you about Laua Auza's bad times in 1994, characters: G, Newman, Link, Ford Car and other penguins, and recounts of the incidents in both 1994 and Evil Lake. In limited editions, there is part of the "event" that happened between G and Link, the friendship between Link and Newman, and another incident about Link and Ford Car Stories Laua Auza, who now carries the normal edition book, has told some chapters to some penguins. These are the chapters. Chapter 11: I Don't Believe It! I was walking through Eastshield for my holiday, and something happened. This is where I had wanted to go to the mart known as "Mart-I" when I saw a shopping cart... heading towards me!!! I was only going to buy snacks for my nephew who is 5 years old when this happened right at this spot!!! Then, no sound. Pitch dark. I can't remember any longer. It was after about three hours when I opened my eyes to see myself in the hospital. I never knew holiday time would be bad! The doctor, Doctor Mavin, explained, "You see... a penguin saw you on the floor, with a fallen shopping cart and some items on your body. He brought you to my clinic and asked me to give you a check-up. Then, you were placed here, in hospital. No wonder..." After several long days, which seemed like ETERNITY, I eventually got discharged and was free to return to the now-pleasant holiday I had. I walked out, to see a pedestrian walking with the traffic lights located at the side showing "Red Penguin". I had to wait until I went across. That was when I predicted something... I really don't remember next. After crossing, I went to the hotel I was staying at, Kritz-A-Fullz, to take a rest. I switched on the television set and changed the channel to the news. There I saw, the headlines flashing across me: PLANE CRASH DESTROYS SNOWING 747, WORST IN HISTORY. GOOD NEWS: ALL PASSENGERS "DROPPED" AWAY SAFELY. I was shocked! There should not be a plane crash... and there should not be that incident! This gains another step to officially make 1994 my worst year. After thorough research, the ATSB (Antarctic Transportation Safety Board) found the plane crashed due to the pilot’s sleeping and being very naughty. Due to that, the plane had incorrectly driven into three buildings and had been diverted. It was heading on the wrong course. Since the pilot never knew, he accidentally pressed a wrong button which caused the plane to go on manual control. The altitude dropped from 29,950 feet to 26,500 feet. The passengers noticed this and called for immediate evacuation. Now, they were heading back to the three towers. All the passengers, using the special floating rafts, which could hold 110 passengers each, and the 30 parachutes located in the seats below, went away safely. Sadly, five penguins dropped down faster than usual, causing minor injuries. Two were only serious. They were cured later. Unfortunately, one penguin died due to old age (he was 80). Yes. It was very bad. Meanwhile, at my nephew's place, he, being very worried, called me via public telephone (his house can't afford any). He questioned me whether I was fine. I replied back, "Of course darling! I'm OK. You don't have to worry... just wait patiently for my goodies to arrive!” He was pleased to hear that. I was pleased too. After 2 hours, I went to the park for an evening walk. Then I found my husband. I didn't know he would come! Well, better dance with him. Then... I KISSED him. Yes, I KISSED him, for the first time ever! Maybe this wasn’t so bad... until there was a report on the news about me, the famous author who kissed a man for the FIRST TIME! Wow... would this get worse??? 14 June 1994 Signing Off, Laua Auza Trivia *Newman is featured in the book with a relation with Laua Auza. It is not in the hidden chapters. *Link and Laua Auza have the limited edition book. *Chapters 10, 11 and 12's setting is at a holiday. *The limited edition book has 35 chapters. *The Penguin Secret Agency believe that this book has the answer to find the most wanted criminal Link and his hostage Ford Car. *Some penguins believe that Richperson has a limited edition of this book, but nobody got to find out. See Also * Laua Auza * Dorkugal * Evil Lake * Link * Newman * G * Ford Car Category:Stories Category:Items Category:Link